


Second chances

by Thomary221B



Series: The adventures of a second chance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Al quedar atrapados en el Purgatorio tras derrotar a Dick Roman, líder de los Leviatán. Castiel abandona a Dean para mantenerlo a salvo pero él no sabe por qué y comienza una búsqueda desesperada por encontrarlo. En el camino se cruza con una persona que creyó perdida y con un vampiro que quiere un viaje a casa, de alguna forma se convertirán en aliados.





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Chuck, pensé que nunca íbamos a terminar esta historia. Mi beta estaba ya por estrangularme, que bueno que vivamos en diferentes países. 
> 
> Pero esta historia es uno de mis trabajos más largos realizados y aunque quise tirar la toalla varias veces (lo cual mi beta no me dejó hacerlo) estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho. 
> 
> Participa en el BCBB ❤  
> Muchas gracias por realizar este desafío~
> 
> Beta: @JaylahStark  
> Artista: @Diminuel

“Siempre estoy buscando que tu figura aparezca en algún lado.  
En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas a lo largo del carril.  
Aunque sé que no podrías estar ahí.  
Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, estaría a tu lado de inmediato.  
No habría nada que no pudiera hacer.  
Lo arriesgaría todo y te abrazaría con fuerza.”

One more time, one more chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki

 

—Despierta...

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron comenzando lentamente a recobrar la consciencia. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de un bosque oscuro, rodeado grandes árboles y arbustos frondosos, luego su vista se detuvo en la mirada azul de Castiel. 

—Bien —Castiel habló al ver que Dean había despertado— Necesitamos salir de aquí. 

Dean se levantó sacudiendo la tierra que se había acumulado en su ropa, sus ojos se desviaron a observar su alrededor con ahínco, ¿dónde estaban?...sus entrañas se le revolvieron al notar la penumbra que rodeaba el lugar. 

—¿Dónde...? 

—¿No lo sabes? 

La cara de Dean se arrugó en una mueca tras la pregunta de Castiel, él no tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía qué hora se suponía que era. 

—Lo último que recuerdo es que nos cargamos a Dick. 

—¿Y dónde iría él al morir? —preguntó Castiel con obviedad. 

—Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo qué...? 

 

—Cada alma de aquí es un monstruo. Es donde vienen para alimentarse uno de otros durante toda la eternidad. 

El corazón de Dean comenzó a enloquecer por las palabras que Castiel estaba diciendo , más aún cuando unos ruidos junto a gruñidos extraños empezaron a oírse a la distancia. 

—¿Estamos en el Purgatorio? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? —increpó Dean acercándose a Castiel. 

—Me temo que es mucho más probable que nos hagan trizas. 

Un gruñido sumado a la cara de perra de Sam enojado fue lo que le dirigió, odiaba cuando Castiel se ponía pesimista con las situaciones que se le anteponen. Pero unos extraños sonidos empezaban a acercarse hacia donde estaban, Dean se dio la vuelta para ver entre toda la espesura gris del sitio registrando su entorno sin lograrlo del todo.

—Cas, creo que sería mejor que... —Dean se voltea en su eje para ver al ángel y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo— ¿Cas?, ¡Cas!.. 

Lo llamó una vez más y no hubo respuesta, lo iba a llamar una tercera vez cuando un sonido entre la maleza lo puso alerta, escuchó el ruido detrás de él, girando para encontrarse cara a cara con un par de hombres lobos, no como los usuales hombres lobos que cazaba con su hermano, estos eran grandes, colmillos que comenzaban a aparecer entre sus gruñidos y sonrisas, bien, al diablo, él era carne fresca y no pensaba convertirse en su cena, haciendo acopio de su fuerza comenzó a sacárselos de encima. 

Dean solo esperó que donde sea que haya huido Cas estuviese bien. 

 

•••

 

El refugio que encontró la primera noche que arribó en el Purgatorio había sido el hueco de un viejo roble enorme que no le duró más que unas horas cuando un vampiro lo rastreó. Dean tuvo que pelear contra el chupasangre por su vida. Y desde allí las cosas se complicaron exponencialmente, perdió la cuenta de cuantas semanas habían transcurrido desde su llegada, todo se hacía demasiado borroso cuando lo único que hacías era matar monstruos que se cruzaban en tu camino intentando matarte, si debía ser sincero, él había mandado a la mitad de la población de criaturas a ese lugar.  
En resumen, era él o ellos, y definitivamente tenían que ser ellos los que debían morir porque Dean no iba detenerse hasta encontrar a Castiel. Él no podía abandonar a su mejor amigo en el estado en el que estaba. 

Extrañamente, se había dado cuenta que no necesitaba comida ni otras necesidades fisiológicas; no obstante, otras emociones se empezaban a arremolinar en su interior, como aquella sensación que lo acompañó en sus últimos diez años en el infierno.

Pero, por el momento, Dean decidió caminar hacia el río por costumbre de supervivencia, además tenía la garganta cruda y seca, aunado a eso la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada y sucia dejando entrever algunos cortes, ¿alguién había dicho suministros?, no estaba siquiera considerando su propio bienestar, necesitaba encontrar a Cas.

Al llegar al río los ojos de Dean escanearon todo el lugar por si algo más decidía aparecerse y sin ningún avistamiento se hincó cerca del agua para beber un par de sorbos, sin contar con el fuerte estruendo que de pronto se escuchó cerca de dónde se hallaba, a regañadientes Dean se puso de pie para marcharse, tener problemas innecesarios no estaba en sus planes pero, cuando comenzó a retirarse sus oídos captaron el grito de una joven mujer, bien, no era su problema, pensó con la idea de salir de ese lugar, pero el tono de ayuda y su maldito sentido común le hizo regresar en vilo, moviendo sus piernas hacia el origen del desastre para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Cuando Dean llegó al lugar se dio de frente con la escaramuza, una donde un par de monstruos se peleaban por algo, sus ojos pasaron particularmente al otro dúo que estaba alejado de la pelea, un tipo tenía sujeta a la muchacha que anteriormente escuchó gritar, no lograba verle la cara porque estaba agarrada cabeza abajo. Sin embargo, la chica se removía forzando sus restricciones para soltarse del sujeto y al lograr su cometido la vio derribar al hombre con una patada haciendo que este aullara de dolor, sonrió leve sintiéndose innecesario desde su escondite. Estaba atento hasta que ella se dio la vuelta mostrando unos profundos ojos rojos llenos de furia, permitiendo que finalmente Dean la reconociera haciendo que se quedará corto ante la sorpresa. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Emma, su...hija, tragó duro, abriendo más los ojos aún pasmado, la joven niña que perdió a manos de Sam y un culto amazónico. 

Entre sus pensamientos y los eventos, la situación se puso tensa, requiriendo que Dean saliera de su escondite para enfrentar a las criaturas que tenían a Emma, por lo tanto hizo acopio de toda su voluntad, iba a liberar un monstruo de otro, aunque este fuera familia, sonaba discordante. Una vez decidido, se deslizó fuera de los arbustos. 

 

—¡Hey! ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta?... —llamó la atención colocándose en posición de defensa. Su entrada sorprendió a Emma haciendo que perdiera su concentración y que el hijo de perra que anteriormente la tenía agarrada aprovechara la situación empujándola contra el suelo, Dean chasqueó la lengua y tuvo que apresurarse a matar a los primeros dos que venían a atacarlos, mientras tanto la joven hacía lo posible por mantener los dientes fuera de alcance de su garganta y cuando estuvo cerca de derribar a la criatura hambrienta fuera de su regazo, Dean había llegado hasta donde estaba para con un solo movimiento cortar la cabeza del vampiro. 

Tras el cese de adrenalina Dean se acercó a Emma con arma en mano, apuntando directo a su cuello, niña o no, ella había intentado matarlo con anterioridad, se inclinó a su altura para hablar.

—¿Amigo o enemigo? —cuestionó con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse aún expectante, pero ella se retrajo y con los ojos aún rojos apartó su mano. 

—¡Aléjate de mí! 

—Tomaré eso como un “amigo”, no te haré nada, Emma.

—No puedes estar aquí. Se supone que tú no podías terminar en lugar como este. —dijo jadeante con el rostro descompuesto, aún retraída apretando su mano contra la sucia tierra. 

—Mira, muchas cosas pasaron. Pero ahora mismo necesitamos irnos de aquí. El olor de la sangre atraerá a otras de estas cosas y no estoy en condición suficiente para enfrentarlos y creo que tú tampoco.

Dean vio la negatividad en las facciones de Emma pero pronto se rindió cuando la realización de la realidad le entró a la cabeza, ella sabía que él tenía razón así que sin mucho que decir se intentó colocar de pie, pero un quejido salió de su boca justo antes de caer de nuevo, agarrando su tobillo con una mueca dolorosa, ella debió haberse lastimado cuando aquel chupasangre la derrumbó contra el suelo. 

—Eso es un problema que vamos a solucionar después. Por ahora, debemos irnos. —sin importarle las protestas de Emma y la cara desconcertada y algo reticente que hizo, Dean la ayudó a ponerse de pie, dándole apoyo en sus hombros al paso más rápido que pudo. 

Mientras iban al último refugio improvisado que Dean encontró en su camino hacia esta parte del Purgatorio, él se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo esto, y otra parte de su cerebro le gritó que lo había hecho porque ella era familia, de alguna manera ya no se sentía solo, aunque aún faltaba Cas.

 

•••

 

Al llegar a la guarida, con cuidado Dean la dejó en el suelo, la ayudó a juntarse contra la pared rocosa y ella así pudiera estirar la pierna lastimada. Tras ello Dean tuvo que dejarla sola aún dudando de sus intenciones, tenía que hacer un perímetro y trampas por si algún ser quería pasarse de listo, recogió a su paso algunas ramas y hojas, también podía quemar a las criaturas de ser necesario, la noche se acercaba rápidamente y tener un poco de luz le sería útil, al menos sin Castiel a su lado y su hija a cargo, río resignado ante la idea, no debía correr peligro ser comido no estaba en los planes de Dean. Para su alivio cuando regresó, Emma seguía postrada en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado. 

—Déjame revisar eso —mencionó torpe, al terminar de alistar las cosas para una fogata. Aprovecharía los últimos rayos de luz que aún iluminaban la pequeña cueva. 

Con la cara contraída Emma permitió que Dean le revisara el pie, sin desaprovechar el momento comenzó a quitarse el abrigo para sacar su camisa y rasgarla, intuía más o menos qué era lo que ocurría con el pie de Emma, no por nada aprendió a identificar lesiones producto de su trabajo con la caza, maldición, Sam estaría muy sorprendido por sus actuales acciones. 

—Es una esguince —comentó Dean al revisar la hinchazón que rodeaba el tobillo —Lo voy a tener que inmovilizar.

—Como quieras. No es la primera vez que pasa —Emma escupió con amargura.

Al terminar de vendar el pie de Emma, Dean procede a hacer un pequeño fuego chocando dos piedras medianas hasta que las chispas surgieron encima de las hojas haciendo que se prendieran junto a las ramas que arrojó con anterioridad. Procuró que la luz no llamara la atención y una vez listo, decidió sentarse frente a Emma, dándose cuenta del incómodo silencio que había caído sobre sus cabezas. Dean quería decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, probablemente decir algo estúpido no era una genial idea. La situación era realmente surrealista. 

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Dean? 

El silencio de Dean se prolongó varios segundos hasta que abrió la boca.

—Larga historia. La versión corta es que me cargué al peor idiota que he conocido en mi vida y termine aquí por su culpa. 

—Uhmm... —Emma arregla un mechón de cabello aún sin mover la vista hacia Dean, parecía igual que el, desconfiada e indefensa— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de este lugar?

—No... Pero encontraré la forma una vez que consiga encontrar al idiota de Castiel. 

—¿Quién es Castiel? 

Un bufido triste y amargo escapó de los labios de Dean tras la pregunta. "¿Quién es Castiel?" Castiel era muchas cosas para Dean, el mejor amigo que nunca tuvo antes, un hermano que no esperó tener, y estaba comenzando a extrañarlo, él era... Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo en esa última parte, realmente no era el momento para pensar hondamente sobre su relación con Castiel. Los ojos de Dean dejaron de ver a Emma y se dirigieron hacia el fuego vivo que crepitaba. 

—Un buen amigo... Debo encontrarlo, no puedo irme de aquí sin él. 

—Él podría estar en cualquier lugar.—agregó siendo generosa, guardar silencio no la llevaría a nada. —Este lugar es increíblemente enorme. Incluso ahora, nunca llegué a esta parte. —Emma junta la manos en su estómago sonriendo en un bufido cansado— ¿Sabes cómo encontrarlo?, ¿Tienes alguna pista?. 

—Tenía una pero el rastro se perdió cuando llegué a las colinas. —Dean gruñó despeinando sus cabellos porque había estado muy desesperado esa vez al haber perdido la huella de Castiel, había estado tan cerca y la oportunidad se le escapó de las manos. —Y los monstruos no son particularmente cooperativos estos días. 

—No los culpo —un bufido burlón sale de Emma— Eres un cazador y humano. Todos querrán matarte. Yo lo haría.

—Bien, al menos eres directa aunque eso no suena muy alentador, que se jodan, interrogaré a los que sean necesarios hasta encontrar a Castiel —la voz de Dean se escuchaba tan segura de sí misma que incluso Emma por primera vez subió la vista y se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Dean— Además vendrás conmigo. 

—¿Qué?... —Emma no pudo detener la pequeña carcajada que salió de sus labios— Dean, no sé si se te olvidó la pequeña parte en la que estoy muerta, todo entra, nada sale.

—Siempre hay una manera y voy a encontrarla, ya te lo dije. —Emma era familia, y la familia no se abandona. —No voy a dejar atrás a nadie, vendrás conmigo y se acabó.

Emma baja la cabeza rehuyendo de la mirada de Dean, sus dedos dejan de tamborilear sobre su estómago para alzarlas y tapar su rostro algo exasperada. 

—Pero, ¿se te olvidó que te quise matar?

—No es extraño. Tu abuelo también quiso matarme... Incluso mi hermano casi lo hizo una vez —contó para aligerar el ambiente, aún no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, ni siquiera aceptaba la idea de tener una hija, Dios, esto era demente, pero, luego de pensarlo un poco y ver el rostro de la joven, consideró que contarle todo esto a ella no parecía haber sido una buena idea. 

—¿Qué clase de familia tienes, Dean? —cuestiona Emma.

—Tú dime, eres prácticamente un miembro de ella y si supieras todo lo demás, ahora mismo estarías muy lejos de aquí. 

Emma ríe abiertamente esta vez y a Dean le gustó eso. A él le gustaba hacer sentir bien a las personas aunque siempre hacía lo contrario; sin embargo, esta vez se salió con la suya. 

—Anda. Duerme y descansa, ese tobillo mejorará por la mañana. 

—No duermo desde que llegué aquí. Lo cual es extraño... De todas maneras no tuve mucho tiempo para apreciar el “descanso” —dijo burlona— ¿Acaso tú lo has hecho?, dormir puede costarte la vida. 

—No. Pero debes intentarlo. Yo haré guardia. —Dean se sacó la chaqueta otra vez y se la pasó doblada a Emma para que le sirviera de almohada —Relájate y el sueño vendrá, o ¿necesitas que te arrullen? 

—No me des órdenes. —gruñó molesta, pero sonriendo por la sensación de que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

—Como quieras niña.. 

Emma se arrinconó cerca a las rocas, pegando su rostro contra la chaqueta y solo cerró los ojos para descansar la vista. Dean se quedó mirándola hasta que una suave subida y bajada de respiración se mostró en el cuerpo de Emma, luego desvió su mirada con dirección a la entrada de la cueva, comenzó a ponerse en guardia hasta el amanecer. Mirando a la nada, se aseguró de enviar una oración a Castiel como cada noche desde que arribó al Purgatorio, la misma pregunta de siempre: "¿Por qué, Cas?, sé que me escuchas, ¿porqué haces esto?" y como siempre se resignó a no recibir una respuesta. 

•••

—¿Sabes cómo utilizar un machete? 

—He sobrevivido sola estos meses., sé como usar todo, puedo manejar un estúpido machete —dijo algo creída y enfadada, ella no era delicada, al menos no podía serlo, además, la pregunta de Dean era tonta, claro que sí, después de todo ya no era una niña. Ella fue entrenada por las amazonas en muy poco tiempo y logró casi cumplir el ritual de asesinar a su progenitor como el reglamento mandaba, era solo que Dean estaba siendo obtuso y eso hasta cierto grado le agradaba. 

—Con un sí bastaba. Bien, tú lo tendrás y yo me quedaré con esto —Dean mostró la cuchilla que había traído consigo— Hey, una cosa, si algo sale mal, te vas, ¿entendiste? 

Ella enfrentó su mirada y una sonrisa floreció de sus labios. 

—Estaré encantada de hacerlo, Dean. —la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios— sin embargo, diré que, si te pierdo sería desastroso, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir en este lugar aumentaron al encontrarnos. 

Dean rodó los ojos guardando la cuchilla en donde estaba anteriormente. Bufó dándose la vuelta hacia la dirección contraria para comenzar su camino. Ellos habían hecho planes cuando el pie de Emma terminó de sanar lo suficientemente para salir de su escondite, se habían quedado tres días enteros en el mismo lugar, debían moverse si no querían perder más tiempo en la búsqueda de Castiel. Su ahora adorable hija, sugirió ir tras el rastro de un paquete de hombres lobos que posiblemente tendrían valiosa información sobre el ángel, porque según Emma ellos sabían muchas de las cosas que ocurrían en el Purgatorio. Dean tan solo esperó que todo marchara sobre ruedas, pelear con alguien bajo su cargo y arriesgar la vida de Emma no estaba en sus planes. 

Caminaron varias horas hasta llegar al extremo oeste del Purgatorio, se tardaron particularmente en el último tramo cuando un Okami saltó de entre los arbustos a atacar a Dean, Emma reaccionó contra el tipo pateandolo fuera del regazo de Dean con la fuerza amazónica que corría en sus venas y lo atacó con el machete desmembrando su cabeza, la cual terminó volando a saber dónde. Dean se levantó con rapidez acercándose para verificar si había salido invicta, para su fortuna y su orgullo humano pisoteado, todo estaba bien. 

—Si nos movemos para esa dirección —los ojos Emma regresaron a la normalidad mientras continúa hablando— podremos encontrar a los hombres lobos, finalmente. 

—Andando. Esperemos no nos maten.

—Bueno, no lo hicieron cuando me los encontré por primera vez —mencionó caminando a su lado— solo siguieron su camino mientras un vampiro trataba de vaciar mis venas. 

—Eso no me tranquiliza. 

—¿No era ese el propósito? —sonrió descaradamente. 

Dean solo hizo un gesto con los ojos de nuevo. Lo había estado haciendo desde que estaban juntos. 

Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron un campo abierto, el cual estaba ocupado por la manada de hombres lobos, la manos de Dean apretaron la cuchilla en su mano y con la otra mantuvo quieta a Emma detrás de él cuando varios pares de ojos se posaron en ellos. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —pregunta una voz, su dueño salió solemne de entre la multitud mientras los rasgos de lobo se marcaban en su cara. Se trataba de un hombre lobo de cabellos negros y ojos tan rojos como la sangre. 

—Solo información y nos iremos de aquí. 

Los ojos rojos del lobo se estrechan observándolo detenidamente, Dean notó que estaba siendo evaluado fijamente, al igual que él, la criatura iba con cuidado porque si daban un paso en falso todo podía salir mal. El lobo se distrajo cuando alguien le tocó la mano, se trataba de un chico que parecía muy humano pero las apariencias podrían engañar, por el movimiento de sus labios Dean supo que le está comunicando algo, luego el lobo regresó su atención.

—Habla. 

—Busco un ángel, llegó a este lugar hace un tiempo y necesito información sobre su paradero. 

Una mujer se acercó al lado derecho del lobo, comunicándose en un idioma que Dean desconocía, una vez dicho el hombre lobo asintió aún mirándole a los ojos, lo vio acercarse con unos cuantos pasos, y su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente a la defensiva, sus ojos se despegan unos segundos hacia Emma que aún se encontraba detrás, la mano en su cuchilla escondida se apretó, regresó su vista otra vez hacia el lobo que se detuvo muy cerca de ellos. 

—Lo último que sabemos del ángel es que estaba en las espesuras del bosque. Ahora lárgate de nuestro territorio. —dijo el lobo mostrando sus dientes, el gruñido que salió de su pecho hizo que los otros también respondieran a su llamado.

Ciertamente, era una bienvenida muy cálida, digna de hombres lobos que podían arrancarte la carne de tu cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

—Bien, no hay necesidad de mostrar los dientes, Sourwolf. 

Alguien de la manada comenzó a reírse segundos después de decir aquel sobrenombre y Dean alzó la cabeza para ver quién era, para su sorpresa fue el mismo chico que parecía muy humano. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero fue inevitable. 

El lobo líder hizo un gruñido advirtiéndole que se callara. Ese era el momento perfecto para que Dean y Emma echarán vuelta hacía atrás, tenían información gratis y no pensaba cuestionar más sobre cómo la acaban de conseguir. 

Esa misma noche Dean hizo otra oración a Castiel: “Voy a encontrarte, Cas. No me importa si sigues estando mal de la cabeza o lo que sea. Te necesito conmigo.”

•••

—¿Crees que lo vamos a encontrar? —preguntó Emma. Los dos están caminando incómodos luego de haber atravesado una corriente de agua lo suficientemente grande y profunda para empapar sus pantalones. Hace días habían llegado a las espesuras del bosque pero el lugar parecía interminable, ninguno de los dos habían cruzado está parte del Purgatorio para tener referencias en qué parte exactamente se encontraban.

—No ha pasado ni una semana, ¿ya te rendiste? —preguntó Dean en cambio, irritado por el poco progreso que estaban haciendo. 

—Tú amigo emplumado se esconde muy bien —se quejó Emma. 

—Tiene alas, duh.

—Nos serviría tener unas ahora mismo. 

—Créeme cuando te digo que no necesitamos unas —mencionó Dean— el viaje te deja sin ir al baño por una semana. 

—Ugh, tus experiencias, no las compartas. —hizo un gesto asqueado pero divertida.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Ahora, necesitamos información, a este paso, Castiel ya tomó otro camino para estar muy lejos de nosotros. 

—¿Qué propones? 

—Atrapemos al bastardo que nos ha estado acechando. 

—Ese plan me gusta —una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara de Emma haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran rojo— ¿Cuándo empezamos? 

—Cuando sea de noche. 

Cuando cayó el último rayo de luz, Emma se puso en el árbol donde actuaría como cebo —la damisela en peligro había mencionado su papá, se estremeció ante el apelativo— mientras tanto, Dean aguardaba escondido entre los árboles. Emma se cortó el brazo sabiendo que así la criatura saldría de dónde estaba, tras unos minutos el tonto vampiro salió de entre los arbustos, ahí la criatura empezó a hablar con palabras dulces hacia Emma, está reprimió un gruñido para no arruinar el plan. Cuando el chupasangre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella sacó la cuchilla que intercambió con Dean, atravesando todo el pecho del vampiro que se sorprendido entre quejidos, Dean por su parte salió para detenerlo, sosteniendo el machete en su cuello. 

—Hey, amigo. ¿Gustas acompañarnos? 

El vampiro sin nombre les mostró los dientes puntiagudos con un gruñido patético que casi hizo reír a Dean. 

—¡Sueltenme!

—Esa no es una opción por el momento, mi buen hombre —dijo Emma retrocediendo— pero si eres cooperativo tal vez Dean te deje ir.

—Los voy a matar. 

—No lo creo —Dean apretó más la cuchilla contra el vampiro—vas a responder un par de cosas y tal vez te mate compasivamente. 

—¿Sabes dónde está el ángel? 

—No te diré nada. 

—Emma —ella sonrió soltando los brazos del hombre para luego agarrarlos con una fuerza que podría arrancarlos. 

—¡Ahhh! Suéltame, suéltame… —chilló el vampiro. 

—Puedes decirlo o tomarte tu tiempo, no tengo mucho que hacer en este lugar. 

El dolor hizo que el vampiro dejara la resolución de no decir nada. Por lo tanto rogó que se detuviera, él hablaría de cualquier cosa que le preguntaran. 

—Buen chico —dejó Emma los brazos del hombre. 

—A... unos kilómetros de aquí se encuentra el ángel… lo vi caminando. Creo que se dirige por dónde se extiende el río. 

—Bien, no fue difícil ¿verdad?. Siguiente pregunta: ¿sabes alguna manera de salir de aquí? —cuestionó Dean. 

—¿Hablas enserio? —escupió el vampiro comenzando a reírse en la cara de Dean haciendo que este y Emma comenzarán a enfadarse— Crees que si hubiera una forma, ¿yo seguiría aquí?, deberías de saberlo, no hay salida. 

—Bueno, eso es todo entonces. —Dean sacó el machete del cuello del vampiro y, cuando este se sintió aliviado de no haber muerto Dean movió el arma decapitandolo. 

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Emma limpiando los rastros de sangre que habían salpicado en su rostro. 

—Seguimos. 

•••

Pasaban los días y ambos no tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrar a Castiel, estuvieron vagando alrededor de una semana y al llegar la segunda, ya había dejado de importar el tiempo. Con cada criatura que se metía en el camino de ambos, Dean perdía la esperanza de salir de ese maldito agujero, pero por lo contrario no se rendía con hallar a Cas. Emma lo seguía de cerca, quejándose de vez en cuando, intentando que Dean dejara la toalla con el estúpido ángel que se alejaba de ellos, ella estaba segura que Castiel huía de Dean arbitrariamente, aunque en su último intento Emma cerró la boca cuando Dean la vio con una mirada que le heló la sangre. Emma aún no confiaba plenamente en Dean, hubo muchas oportunidades en la que podía haberse ido pero no lo hizo, era cierto que con él a su lado estaba sobreviviendo mejor que ir sola. Y atacar a Dean no era una opción, por más que fuera su hija, él no dudaría en matarla si tuviera motivos. 

—¿Me queda bien esta camisa? 

—La otra estaba mejor, ¿importa? —respondió Dean atando las nuevas botas que había quitado a su antiguo dueño. Las suyas ya habían pasado a mejor vida. 

—Como sea, la otra me abandonó gracias a ese rugaru.

Dean cogió el chaleco negro de una infortunada cambiaformas que se cruzó en el camino, su ropa serviría. Se lo pasó a Emma para que se la pusiera y ella no dudo en hacer el cambio.

—Bueno, al menos mis pantalones me siguen sirviendo. 

—Es un milagro —dijo Dean con sarcasmo.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Emma cepilló su corto cabello entre sus dedos, hace poco lo había cortado para su comodidad— La mujer de allí no sabía nada y esta vez nos hemos quedado sin pistas. 

—Matamos a otro. 

—Tenemos dos opciones: hombre lobo o vampiro, ¿cuál? —hizo una pequeña sonrisilla inocente, comenzaba a divertirse en ese funesto lugar.

—Vampiro. 

—Bien, es mejor cazar que ser cazada. —Emma chasqueó los dedos y se fue corriendo con los ojos rojos a rastrear al vampiro para interrogar. Ella era muy buena rastreando cosas gracias a sus sentidos intensificados mientras que Dean hacía el trabajo sucio. 

Emma encontró a su presa merodeando los alrededores, comenzó a perseguirlo para que fuera directamente donde estaba Dean. La situación era un poco hilarante porque el vampiro poseía un cuchillo mejor que el de ella. Sin distraerse más, se detuvo en el momento exacto en el que el vampiro se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa, desesperado intentó escapar de Dean agilizando sus piernas, no obstante, no le perdió el paso, el vampiro llegó a una especie de claro y allí se detuvo a tratar de confundirlo para verificar que Dean ya no lo estaba siguiendo pero él apareció detrás. El vampiro sacó los dientes y alzó su arma en defensa, pero no fue rápido, Dean golpeó su brazo haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, al siguiente instante tenía a la criatura arrinconada al árbol subyacente. 

—Toma un respiro. Cálmate —dijo Dean sujetándolo, Emma venía caminando hacia ellos sin apresurar el paso, Dean hablaría con ella muy seriamente si no dejaba de subestimar a los otros, pero ahora no él era tiempo —¿Dónde está el ángel? 

—Eres él. El humano. 

—¿Dónde está el ángel? —repitió. 

—No lo sé —respondió. 

Dean le sonrió al vampiro y sin perder los estribos apuñaló su brazo. El hombre gritó de dolor, queriendo contraatacar pero había tenido suficiente por hoy así que le cortó la cabeza con la propia arma que dejó caer. 

Emma llegó segundos después sonriendo con descaro, ella iba a hablar pero sin que los dos se dieran cuenta alguien saltó hacia Dean derribándolo al suelo. El cazador escuchó a Emma gritar su nombre pero tenía que impedir que el atacante le arrancara el cuello, entre evitar que lo mordieran y coger el arma, su hija gritaba que lo dejaran. ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba?. Se preguntó, pero fue interrumpido cuando otra criatura más hizo su aparición arrancando a la que traía encima. Sin perderles de vista Dean se acercó a Emma. 

—Yo…no podía. Me paralice, Dean… —el cazador le cortó con un ademán cuando el vampiro por fin terminó con el otro, sujetando a Emma para que se quede atrás. Observando al nuevo invitado, alzó su nueva arma hacia este. 

—¿Qué? ¿No me agradeces por salvar tu pellejo? —preguntó el vampiro, guardando sus dientes, tenía un acento cajún. 

—Seguro. No voy a meter esto en tu trasero —movió el arma. 

—Una horrible manera y extraña forma de perforar tu vale de comida, amigo —dijo con sarcasmo el azabache— Tengo algo que necesitas. 

—¿Sí, qué es? 

—Una forma de salir —Dean no se dejó impresionar como Emma, mantuvo su rostro serio aún viendo al vampiro. 

—Incluso un dientudo apocalíptico como tú sabe que no existe semejante cosa —Le contradijo Dean, era imposible que este hombre supiera una forma de salir, no cuando todos los que había matado hasta ahora no sabían tales cosas. 

—Lo hay si eres humano —le contrarrestó— Dios lo ha hecho así. Al menos, ese es el rumor. 

—Mentira. 

Emma intentó hablar pero Dean se volteó momentáneamente para hacer que guardara silencio. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el vampiro. 

—Como quieras. Tal vez te hayas acostumbrado. Tal vez te guste ser la comida de cada Tom, Dick y Harry. Tal vez te guste arrastrar a esa niña tuya contra todos. 

Dean tomó un respiro. No le gustaba cuando arrojaban cosas que supuestamente intuían de él. 

—Pruébalo. 

—No. Estás dentro o fuera. 

—¿Así que quieres sacarme del Purgatorio por la bondad de tu corazón no muerto? 

—Más o menos. 

Un bufido salió de la boca de Dean. Este tipo era gracioso. Sabía que quería algo. 

—¿Qué ganas tú? 

—Espero que me lleves. 

—¿Qué? —Dean arrugó el ceño al oír su petición. 

—Es un portal humano, idiota. Solo humanos pueden atravesarlo. Te muestro la puerta, tú llevas mi alma hacia el otro lado. Además, si quieres puedes llevar a la niña que tienes. 

—Así que estás buscando un tren de almas.

—Claro, si te interesa. 

Maldición, lo estaba convenciendo pero no podía dejar de empujarlo más. No podía simplemente confiar en alguien más, apenas y podía con Emma, y ella no era el claro ejemplo de seguir las órdenes. 

—¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa? ¿Cómo sé que no vamos a terminar como tu amigo? —indicó con los ojos al vampiro que yacía en el suelo. 

—Él era mi amigo. Ahora tú lo eres. Primera regla del Purgatorio, chico. No puedes confiar en nadie aunque veo que eso es un poco tarde para ti —lo dijo refiriéndose a Emma. 

Chasqueando la lengua Dean continuó: —Acabas de pedirme que confíe en ti. 

—¿Lo ves? —vocifera con voz cantarina— Ahora lo entiendes. 

Dean se permitió cerrar los ojos solo unos poquísimos segundos antes de responderle. 

—Primero encontraremos al ángel.

—Tres son multitud, cuatro es un suicidio, jefe. 

—Bueno… tú también estás dentro o fuera. 

El vampiro lo observó por segundos y luego aceptó la condición de Dean. Guardó su arma y se acercó a una distancia segura hacia Dean y Emma. 

—Bien, lidera el camino, jefe —el vampiro hizo el ademán con su mano señalando a cualquier parte del bosque. 

—En marcha. —gruñó Dean. 

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el cielo no mostraba nubes cargadas de agua. Dean como líder, estaba adelante, Emma se quedó detrás del vampiro y de Dean, solo para estar segura que no tuviera otras intenciones, bastaba que se hubiera quedado paralizada cuando no supo cómo salvar a Dean, eso era nuevo, un sentimiento horrible que se colaba en su interior, mucho más profundo que los otros, sacudió sus pensamientos para no seguir cayendo, necesitaba distracción, este nuevo compañero parecía perfecto para conversar, esperó que a Dean no le molestara. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Emma.

—Benny, ¿el tuyo? 

—Emma. 

—Un nombre muy poco amazona, ¿no lo crees? —Benny se burló. 

—¿Cómo sabes que soy, chupasangre? —arremetió

—Fácil. Eres uno de los pocos monstruos que ponen sus ojos rojos de esa manera y los más fáciles de matar, al menos para mí. 

El gruñido que salió de Emma podría haber asustado a un hombre común y corriente pero no a Benny, aunque cuando Emma quiso abalanzarse contra Benny, Dean le ladró su nombre con una voz tan helada que se quedó quieta pero no obstante no sé quedó callada.

—¡Él empezó a arremeter contra mi pueblo!

—Y nosotros hemos matado más como ellos, ¿Debería afectarte Emma? —amedrentó Dean. 

—¡Deberías apoyarme! Soy tú- —no terminó de hablar cuando Dean la interrumpió. 

—No utilices eso contra mí. —Benny los miraba divertido y a Dean no le parecía gracioso. No iban ni media milla y ya estaban en una pelea verbal. —Así que hazme el favor de no iniciar una pelea absurda y tú… —señaló a Benny— guardaba silencio o haré que nuestro acuerdo termine aquí. 

•••

—Definitivamente hay un patrón con el ángel —compartió Benny desde donde estaba sentado— permanece cerca al río. La cuestión es alcanzarlo antes que termine alejándose de nuevo. 

—El río es enorme… ni siquiera sabía que se extendía hasta esta parte. Bueno, desde que llegué aquí no había cruzado esta parte...

—Bueno, cariño. Como un hombre que ha estado en este lugar por más de un siglo puedo decirte que ni siquiera he encontrado un final. 

—Uh… genial, buenas noticias. —murmuró con sarcasmo. 

—Jefe, si queremos encontrar a alguien que sepa verdaderamente dónde está el ángel vamos a tener que pasar al otro lado del río. 

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más monstruos tan o más amables que tú? —dijo Dean mordaz. 

—No. Solo que hay más opciones. 

—O sea, más tipos que quieren un pedazo de nosotros, encantador —la voz irónica no ayudaba a nadie. Dean masajeó su sien para evitar que el dolor que se avecinaba le rompiera la cabeza. Cómo mataría por un par de pastillas de Advil, pero era seguro que nadie cargaría unas en este país de las maravillas. Bajó su mano y vio como Emma se acomodaba en la esquina del refugio en el que se quedarían por hoy. —Bueno, me despiertan cuando haya amanecido. 

Benny no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse observando la entrada del viejo roble. Era obvio que Dean no iba a dormir, no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara, en realidad nadie de aquí podía hacerlo. Pero, cerró los ojos y trató de apartar su mente de todo lo que le estaba rodeando, lo cual era difícil, aún podía escuchar a Emma murmurando quejas acerca de lo incómodo que era echarse en el suelo donde estaban, lo entendía, su trasero también dolía. Pero intentó desconectarse con una imagen de Castiel, una donde él le estaba sonriendo desde el capó del Impala, mostrándole lo hermoso que puede ser la vista de estar rodeado de abejas, hilarante, pero brillante. Había mentido cuando se quejó con los demás pero en realidad esa imagen ahondó en su mente hasta el día de hoy.  
Ahora también era el como una abeja que quería la miel, que deseaba a Cas. Volver a casa con él, pero no respondía la llamada. Aún así Dean volvió a rezarle: “Qué queda por decir, estas oraciones ya no funcionan, no puedes usar tu ausencia para apagar este fuego en mi alma Cas, te necesito aquí.”

Los ojos de Dean volvieron a abrirse, solo para encontrarse con la misma imagen de antes. Oscuridad sin ninguna pizca de luz, el negro que se tragaba todo y deseó que Castiel estuviera aquí para protegerlo de esa horrible pesadilla, estar sostenido en sus brazos y sentir aunque sea por un momento que él lo amaba porque ya no podía negarlo…

Dean Winchester amaba a Castiel. 

•••

Emma llevaba un rato recostada, mirando las formaciones rocosas del lugar, el frío era notorio pero aún así no lo sentía como algo propio, había estado ensimismada dándose cuenta que los rasgos de humanidad que poseía cuando estaba “viva” se iban disipando en una nube mientras más tiempo pasaba en el purgatorio, el placer de la comida que alguna vez probó, o el recuerdo de afecto que vio en los humanos y no pudo recibir, era una mezcla de instrucciones que se aferraban en su mente, reglas de las amazonas, pero a su vez esos minutos que había pasado con Dean hace tiempo, habían causado un efecto inverso, esa vez había tenido la sensación de que podía confiar en él, que los humanos y en efecto varones, no eran solo un método de reproducción. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando desde su lugar la espalda de Dean, el hombre era desagradable, tosco y no dudaba en sus acciones, pero también estaba esa protección innata que le brindaba, se preocupaba a su manera por ella, y ni siquiera tendría porque hacerlo, ser su hija era basura, eso no te otorgaba el privilegio de la confianza, pero ella comenzaba a confiar… si sólo tal vez…

—¿Sabes? —habló despacio, aunque sabía que el vampiro más adelante podía escucharla, igual no le importó. —Quizá si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, no hubiera sido necesario que nos encontremos en este lugar.

La voz hizo eco en la cabeza de Dean, sacándolo de sus pensamientos hacia Cas, escuchó lo que Emma decía, no tenía dudas, la chica había aprendido todo lo siniestro de su cultura sin un ápice de tiempo para poder reflexionar si era correcto o no, sonrió de lado en una mueca, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, y él lo haría posible.

—Habrá todo el tiempo que sea necesario cuando salgamos de aquí, duerme niña.

—¡No me des órdenes! —siseó, aunque en el tono de voz que lo dijo, se notó una pequeña nota de berrinche hacia alguien que estaba comenzando a querer, con esa idea, fingió descansar escuchando la suave respiración del humano.

 

***

—No creo que lo sepa, hombre. 

—Él lo sabe —Dean apretó a la criatura moribunda contra el árbol, provocando que se quejara— ¿Dónde está el ángel? —el agarre se puso mucho más agresivo— ¿Sientes eso?

—Hay un riachuelo… 

Benny y Emma estaban un paso detrás de Dean y el hombre que había terminado hiriendo a Emma cuando se distrajo, y eso hizo que Dean no tuviera ningún ápice de piedad. 

—Continua. 

—Corre a través de un claro no lejos de aquí. Te lo mostraré. 

Mala elección de palabras, pensó Emma. 

—¿Qué tal si me lo dices? Continúa…

—A tres días de viaje. Sigue el riachuelo hasta dónde está el claro. Encontrarás a tu ángel allí. 

Una sonrisa escalofriante formó los labios de Dean mientras sus dedos acariciaron al monstruo y le dijo: —¿Sabes qué, perra? Te creo —sin más miramientos Dean lo mató. Se paró dándose la vuelta hacia los chicos. 

—Vamos. Hay un largo camino de tres días por delante. 

—¿Lo vamos a encontrar de verdad, Dean? —preguntó Emma. 

—Está vez no se escapará. 

—Si tú lo dices, jefe. 

“Está vez te voy a atrapar, Cas. Lo juro, porque la vida duele demasiado aquí sin ti y aunque Emma me sigue manteniendo cuerdo, no es suficiente, te necesito.” Dean le oró a Castiel. 

Esa misma noche cuando Emma tomó la oportunidad de darse un baño en el río, Benny se acercó a Dean para hablar acerca de Castiel, él no entendía aún porque Dean estaba tan empeñado en encontrarlo. Faltaba algo en la historia, más bien le faltaba todo. Benny había permanecido muerto muchos años y apenas sabía por pequeños susurros que la humanidad se salvó de un apocalipsis.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrar al ángel? 

Dean no miró a Benny, se concentró más en afilar el cuchillo tenía. No le respondió hasta después de varios minutos. 

—Le debo mi vida. Él me salvó tantas veces que no puedo contarlo. Maldición, me sacó del maldito infierno. —Dean bufó sin alegría. 

—¿Lo estás diciendo figurativamente o es en serio? 

Dean por fin miró al vampiro y le mostró una sonrisa. 

—Fui el humano estúpido que vendió su alma para salvar a su hermano menor y él llegó a sacarme del infierno sin importar que se perdiera en el camino. 

Benny no habló más. Pero pensó que incluso con esa pequeña información aún se estaba perdiendo de algo. Aunque muchas de sus preguntas serían contestadas cuando se encontraran con el ángel. 

 

••• 

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa gran manada de hombres lobos tiene a una banshee y a un brujo entre sus lobos? 

—No te mentiría, cariño —le dice Benny a Emma— Si no fuera por ellos no estuviese vivo ahora mismo. 

—Pero tú dices que no confías en nadie. 

Dean los escuchaba hablar de lo más tranquilo mientras caminaban los últimos metros que llevaban al claro donde posiblemente darían con Castiel. Quería que se callaran pero era mejor que siguieran así a que estén discutiendo. 

—No confié en ellos pero ayudaron. Me dejaron cuando me quise ir. 

—Es injusto, a ti te ayudaron mientras a mí me dejaron que un vampiro me dejara sin sangre… genial. 

Benny carcajeó apartando la rama que se interponía en su camino ayudando a pasar a Emma. 

Dean iba a decir algo, entendiendo que su límite de charlas ya había colmado su paciencia, pero se calló sin más cuando en medio del claro divisó a una persona arrodillada bebiendo agua, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, estaba seguro que Benny se dio cuenta de ello cuando se quedó abruptamente callado, Emma le siguió. Dean apresuró sus pasos de entre el bosque, esperanzado que por fin está búsqueda se hubiera terminado. 

—¡Cas! —Dean gritó su nombre. 

—Dean. 

El Ángel ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al comienzo, tenía cierta necesidad de reclamarle lo sucedido, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, solo pudo esbozar una cálida sonrisa entre carcajadas, uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo luego de cerciorarse que si era él, Emma arrugó el rostro ante la escasa emoción en ese tal Cas, para ella esta no era la reacción que esperaba, Dean hablaba tan bien del ángel que incluso llegó a creer que no había abandonado a Dean porque sí, ahora sus viejas dudas resurgían. Sin embargo, a Dean no le importó, relajado y totalmente vivaz, sin creérselo Emma vio como si la vida hubiera sido devuelta al cuerpo de Dean. 

—¿Cas?, Maldición Cas, me alegro de verte —habló totalmente sincero, rozando la mejilla del ángel con cariño antes de darle su espacio personal. —Bonita barba.

 

—Gracias. 

Dean miró como los otros se acercaron y comenzó a presentarlos, casi sonriendo, no podía creer que podía volver a sonreír así de nuevo. 

—Quiero presentarte a… Bueno, este es Benny —señaló al vampiro— y ella es Emma —se dirigió a la amazona— Benny, Emma, él es Cas. 

Al unísono Benny y Emma contestaron: —Hola. 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Castiel sin importar saludar a los otros, era irrelevante en ese momento, viró de rato en rato a mirar sus alrededores. 

—Con trabajo. —confesó Dean, más tarde hablaría con Cas acerca de sus modales, por ahora preguntaría por el asunto que le preocupaba— ¿Te sientes bien? 

—¿Te refieres a si estoy…? —señaló Castiel con una espiral su cabeza. 

—Si lo quieres llamar así. —asintió divertido, pero atento a cualquier movimiento del moreno.

—No. Estoy perfectamente sano. Pero el 94% de los psicóticos creen que están perfectamente sanos y supongo que deberíamos preguntarnos a nosotros mismos, ¿qué es sano? —Castiel desvío la pregunta como siempre, lo típico, Dean tan solo volvió a asentir aún expectante. 

Emma volteó los ojos, ¿estaba preguntando eso seriamente? ¿Qué veía Dean en él? 

—Esa es una buena pregunta. 

Pero Benny no se quedó callado y le reclamó a Castiel. 

—¿Por qué abandonaste a Dean? 

—Amigo… —Dean trató de amonestar a Benny. 

—Por lo que escuché, cayeron en esta tierra de monstruos y aquí…”alitas”, huyó —Dean miró feo a Emma por haber soltado la sopa pero volvió a ver a Benny que continuó hablando— Me imagino que te debe alguna explicación. 

—Estábamos rodeados, ¿de acuerdo?, alguien atacó a Cas y obviamente le pateó el trasero, ¿cierto?

Tal lealtad y creencia no debería pertenecer para el ángel, Castiel no se merecía a Dean. Emma quería gritarle, realmente. Sin embargo, la cereza del pastel fue cuando el mismísimo Castiel lo negó haciendo que la sonrisa de Dean desapareciera. 

—No. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó negándose internamente a no escuchar la respuesta.

—Sólo huí. —reveló Castiel sin tapujos. 

—¿Sólo huiste?… 

—Tuve que hacerlo. 

—¿Es tu excusa por dejarme con esos lobos? —Dean escupió con amargura, intentando olvidar lo que escuchaba. 

—Dean…

—Te escapaste, ¿y qué? ¿Fuiste a acampar? —Dean no se lo podía creer o más bien no quería creerlo, él sabía que esta era una posibilidad, en realidad, era la única que podía ser cierta, pero hasta el momento sólo quiso pensar que Castiel estaba igual de perdido que él, solo que no se imaginó que este lo apuñalaría de ese modo— Te recé, Cas. Cada noche —el sonido de su voz salió traicionado, dejando de fondo el ruido del agua impactando en las rocas. 

—Lo sé.

—¡Lo sabes y no..! ¿Qué pasó contigo? —dejó de elevar la voz, totalmente decepcionado.

—Hijo de perra —susurró Emma. 

Castiel tampoco se quedó callado y le reveló la verdad del porqué huía, que no lo hacía por razones egoístas. 

—Soy un ángel en tierra de abominaciones. Ha habido cosas cazándome desde el momento en que llegué.

—¡Únete al club! —le gritó Dean enfadado. 

—Estos no son sólo monstruos, Dean. Son leviatanes. ¡Hay un precio por mi cabeza! ¡y he tratado de estar un paso adelante de ellos!, para… mantenerlos lejos de ti. —finalizó con la voz gruesa remarcando su propia culpa en ello. —Por eso huí —Castiel apretó los labios bajando la cabeza para darse un mísero momento para contenerse y no sucumbir— Solo déjame, por favor. 

—Suena como un plan —habló Benny volteandose con Emma— Vámonos. 

—Espera, espera —los detuvo Dean— Cas, vamos a salir de aquí. Nos vamos a casa. 

—Dean, no puedo —Castiel se estaba quebrando mientras más hablaba Dean, siempre igual, el único humano que lo podía doblegar de formas inimaginables. 

—Si puedes. Benny, dile. 

De mala gana Benny abrió la boca: —El Purgatorio tiene una puerta de escape pero no tengo ni idea si es amistosa con ángeles. 

—Lo averiguaremos —trató de convencerse Dean, mitigando las emociones que tenía por decir al ángel— Cas, amigo. Te necesito.

—Dean…

—Y si un leviatán intenta atacarnos, que lo haga. —mencionó despreocupado, no quería volver a tenerlo lejos no cuando ya lo ha encontrado después de mucho tiempo —Los hemos matado antes. Podemos hacerlo otra vez. 

—Es muy peligroso. —unas palabras más y Castiel estaba seguro que Dean lo tendría comiendo de su palma. Después de todo, Castiel sangraría por él.

—Déjame abreviarlo para ti. No me iré de aquí sin ti. ¿Entendido? 

¿Qué si comprendía? Demonios, Castiel haría cualquier cosa por cuidar a Dean. Por él sería como un ángel azul que solo brillaría con tal de mantener el alma de este grandioso humano intacta por el resto de la eternidad. 

—Lo entiendo. 

•••

Uno tras otro, cada abominable ser que se atrevía a enfrentarlos en ese mismo instante estaban cayendo muertos mientras el elegante silbido de Benny estaba alegrando el momento, mano a mano Dean y Emma se cuidaban la espalda. Justo cuando terminaron con el penúltimo a los lejos vieron como Castiel acababa con el único que quedaba, la luz de su gracia fue tan brillante que tuvieron que tapar sus ojos. 

—Bueno, debo admitirlo que el ángel tiene sus puntos fuertes. Pero, demonios, también es como un imán.

—Antes de encontrar a Cas dijiste que mi humanidad atraía mucha atención —se indignó. 

—Sí, también eso.

—Ya no eres tan especial, Dean —canturreo Emma. 

—Estamos a salvo por el momento. Esto presenta una curiosa duda metafísica. ¿no creen?, si matas a un monstruo en el cielo de los monstruos, ¿a dónde van?

—¿Esta es el tía loca que irá con nosotros? —molestó Benny.

—No soy tu tía —gruñó Castiel. 

—¿Que?, ¿en serio? —se mostró altivo, mientras tanto Dean observaba de un lado a otro a ambos.

—No tengo ningún parentesco con las crías de tu hermano.

—¡Ustedes van a matarme!, ¿pueden dejar de discutir? —cuestiona Dean mirando a Benny y Castiel. Por el otro lado estaba Emma mirando la pelea con una sonrisa burlona. Si Dean no supiera, estaba seguro que ella está totalmente de parte de Benny. 

—Sabes que es verdad, Dean —aportó Emma— mientras más sigamos con plumitas, estamos más cerca de que nos maten. 

—Razón por la que nos vamos a mover más rápido y salir de aquí, ¿entendido? 

—Lo que digas, jefe —dejó por sentado el vampiro. 

—Sigamos. 

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por donde Benny les indicaba, está era la parte del trato en la que Benny los conducía hasta el portal. Castiel tenía cara de pocos amigos, de hecho, Dean no podía sacarle palabra alguna desde que aceptó venir con ellos, ni siquiera podía explicarle la razón del porqué Emma estaba presente, o porque estaba trabajando junto a un vampiro, Dean literalmente estaba masticando sus mejillas por dentro pensando alguna cosa para hablar con el ángel, pero nada inteligente salía. La situación se ponía peor porque Benny y Castiel no se caían bien, lo mismo que pasó con Emma meses atrás pero ellos ya habían limado asperezas y ahí iban de nuevo.

—Dean, creo que no entiendes que estamos muertos, el ángel lo sabe, nunca vamos a llegar con él junto a nosotros brillando como un faro. 

—Hicimos un trato Benny, solo camina. —exigió con un profundo dolor de cabeza, viendo a Emma a la distancia. —¿Recuerdas a lo que te comprometiste?

—Él hará que nos maten.

—Vamos a probar esa teoría —resonó la voz de Cas, con la mirada hacia arriba.

Dean no estaba comprendiendo la situación hasta que desde el cielo cayeron masa aformas de color negro, eran los leviatanes. Se vieron rodeados por varios de ellos en segundos, aunque estos eran otra clase de criaturas, no los comunes, aquí estaba el verdadero momento entre la vida y la muerte.  
Dean no se quedó atrás, haciendo frente a una mujer, cortándole la cabeza tras varios golpes, Benny tampoco, ni Emma. Castiel se enfrentaba con otros dos. Dean terminó con el que parecía el último cuando vio que otro aterrizó cerca de Castiel sorprendiendolo, corrió para ayudarlo, sin embargo no llegó a tiempo, viendo como Benny lo salvó en el último instante. suspiró aliviado, antes de ver a Emma de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Emma! 

—¡Estoy bien! —avisó con voz adolorida —Un imbécil tuvo suerte por esta vez. 

—Bien, con cuidado… —Dean le ayudó a levantarse despacio.

—Bueno, probamos la teoría. Seguimos vivos —Benny guardó su arma en su cinturón.

Dean se rió. Iba a ser un largo viaje con este extraño grupo. Por ahora tenían que llegar al sistema de cuevas que quedaba al final del bosque, pasando por ellas directo hacía el portal, no veía la hora de llegar a casa, entre sus pensamientos Dean esperaba que no hubiese muchos contratiempos, aunque no quería admitirlo, Benny tenía razón, Cas era un foco de luz y ellos nunca tenían tanta suerte, ¿era mucho pedir algo bueno? Les tomó medio día llegar al inicio de las cuevas, un poco cansados decidieron detenerse por esa noche, por la mañana avanzarían el largo trecho ayudados por los sentidos de Castiel, lamentablemente Cas no podía usar su mojo para transportarlos, al menos no, si no querían hacer sonar las alertas de un ángel usando sus poderes.

Al percatarse que Benny y Emma se acomodaron juntos cerca a la hoguera, Dean aprovechó para acercarse a Castiel y poder hablar con él. 

—Cas. 

—¿Dean? —preguntó inclinando su cabeza. —¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… —aclaró su voz —Hombre, necesito hablarte acerca de las oraciones que estuve haciendo... 

Castiel abrió la boca tratando de hablar pero la volvió a cerrar, no sabía qué decirle a Dean. Particularmente acerca de las últimas oraciones que resultaron ser más íntimas que cualquier otra de las anteriores. 

—Yo… Dean. —parecía inmerso en querer decir algo al respecto.

—Bien, lo entiendo, no hay problema. —Dean comenzó a alejarse de Castiel, pero fue detenido por la misma mano de este. El ángel lo miró con intensidad que caló en su piel. Dean volvió a mirar a los otros y tomó una decisión apretando la mano de Castiel para tirarlo y llevarlo a otro lado. 

—¿A dónde van? —increpó Emma con un el ceño fruncido. 

—Un poco de privacidad no nos vendría mal, no tardamos —contestó Dean. 

—Pero puede ser peligroso si te alejas, Dean. 

Dean vio a los ojos a Benny, y el vampiro pareció entenderlo dando un suspiro muy largo antes de tomar la mano de Emma diciéndole que ellos estarían bien que necesitaban ese momento, prometió cuidarla.

Dean asintió en agradecimiento, llevándose a Castiel que aún no se dignaba a hablar pero lo seguía sin objeción alguna, caminaron un buen tramo, alejándose en su mayoría de los finos oídos del vampiro y su hija. Cuando Dean consideró que ya estaban lo suficiente lejos aferró al moreno por sorpresa, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de su nuca, apresando de un tirón los labios ajenos, torpemente instó un beso, degustando de la sorpresa que provocó en el ángel, despacio con la mano libre acarició la mejilla de Cas, disfrutando de poder tocarlo, lo había necesitado tanto desde que Castiel lo abandonó, poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, acariciando entre sus dedos la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que este los abriera para él, parecía un maldito sueño realizado, despacio probó el glorioso sabor de su ángel, escuchando un pequeño gruñido del mismo, sonrió apenas un poco antes de separarse.

—...Dean.

—No vuelvas a dejarme de nuevo, Cas —la voz sonó urgente, desesperada por el simple hecho que si aquello volviera ocurrir tal vez Dean podría perderlo y ni siquiera Sammy sería suficiente.

Castiel no pudo con la mirada de Dean y se deshizo del agarre desviando la mirada, apartándose algunos centímetros, el sentimiento de culpa se acumulaba... no podía, él no... se sentía aplastado. —Lo hice para salvarte. No podía permitir que te hicieran daño, no merezco los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí. 

—Cas. —Dean se adelantó para acunar el rostro del moreno en ambas manos, sonriendo divertido ante el ceño fruncido de este —Oh tonto ángel, si alguien aquí no merece algo, soy yo. También la jodí, Cas, y tú pagaste por ello… es solo que yo tampoco puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer algo mientras que las personas que amo siguen sufriendo.

—No… Dean. Eres el hombre justo, tu alma sigue estando tan pura como la primera vez que la ví, sin embargo mi gracia... está corrupta. 

—No, no… —no iba a aceptar culpa alguna, mucho menos de un ser tan puro como Castiel, despacio se inclinó para juntar su frente con la de su ángel, previniendo que este pudiera huir —Eres el mismo Cas que se reveló del cielo por una buena causa. El que lo dio todo por mi, un patético humano.

Castiel indulgente se perdió en los ojos verdes de Dean, quería ver de nuevo esa alma brillante que le cautivó cuando logró tocarla, egoístamente quería arroparla con su gracia otra vez como lo había hecho cuando lo levantó del infierno. Los ángeles no estaban hechos para sentir emociones, Dios no les enseñó eso, pero un solo toque al alma de Dean lo cambió todo. Este hombre hizo que se revelara contra sus hermanos, su fiel creencia, hizo que un insignificante comandante del cielo se volviera más que un simple soldado a las órdenes de ningún Dios. Por lo tanto, Castiel permitió que Dean volviera a besar sus labios, corresponderle de la misma forma arrasadora que quitaba el aliento. 

Dean lo presionó contra la pared rocosa trazando su cuello con fieros besos que dejarían marcas en su piel, sus caderas chocando entre sí, buscando la cercanía del roce, el cazador no desaprovechó la situación, acariciando la piel por debajo de las prendas desgastadas, apenas un inicio y Castiel estaba muy dispuesto a proseguir con los movimientos, pero no era el lugar ni el tiempo indicado.

—Cass… ansio esto tanto o más que tú, pero tenemos compañía —habló ronco, sin poder separar la mirada de los labios carnosos del ángel.

—Sí… 

Con un último beso, volvieron hacia donde estaban los otros dos tomados de las manos. Emma los miró con las cejas elevadas, sin embargo no dijo nada, Benny solo bufó agregando más ramitas al fuego que los acompañaría por un rato más. 

Esa misma noche al cerciorarse que Emma parecía dormir o fingía muy bien, Dean le contó a Castiel la verdad sobre ella… “¡Una hija, Cas, una joven que apareció en mi puerta diciendo que era su padre!” le contó, sabiendo que se delataba, la situación había sido sorpresiva esas fechas, pero aún así una parte de él había sufrido al perderla, Cas no había mencionado nada, pero el toque en su hombro había bastado para saber que el ángel estaba ahí para él.

•••

—Estamos cerca. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dean a Benny— No veo una mierda. Quiero decir, ¿a qué demonios se supone que se parece esa grieta, portal?, lo que sea. 

Benny no se dignó a contestar la pregunta, siguió avanzando con Emma a su lado que también comenzó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Él no lo sabe —interrumpió Castiel por Benny. 

—¡Hey!, me arrastrarse a través del fuego. Por favor dime que lo sabes. —arremetió Dean indignado adelantándose hacia el vampiro. 

—Está aquí. Ellos lo prometieron. 

—¿Ellos?... Bueno, eso es reconfortante. —dijo Dean cada vez más irritado. 

—¿Quienes te dieron la información, Benny? —preguntó Emma.

—La misma manada Hale. 

Dean respiró profundamente, esa misma manada de nuevo, ellos no mentían pero nunca sabías que estaban planeando, eran una fuerza muy poderosa dentro del Purgatorio y no era un buen plan meterse en sus asuntos si no querías terminar muerto. 

—Bueno, aunque exista…

—¿Otra vez lo mismo, Cas? —le interrumpió Benny al ángel, haciendo que gruñera. 

—Dean, es un portal humano. Aún no hay pruebas de que un ángel pueda cruzar. 

—Suficiente, Cas, tú vienes y se acabó. —¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir lo mismo? ¿Acaso no era suficiente haber hablado con Castiel? Se preguntó Dean pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro. 

—Solo digo, que si no funciona… —el ángel enfrentó a Dean —Gracias por todo. 

—Guarda las gracias para cuando estemos fuera. ¿De acuerdo? Va a funcionar. Nadie se va a quedar atrás. 

Emma y Benny avanzaron dejando a la pareja sola por un momento, lo necesitaban claramente. 

—Yo sé que no me dejarías atrás, Dean. 

—Si lo sabes ya no vuelvas a decir eso. Los dos regresaremos a casa, con Emma, juntos. Vamos arreglarlo todo. 

•••

—Quizá estabas mintiendo —acusó Castiel a Benny— Quizá no hay una grieta. 

—No miento. No me mienten. ¿Ustedes no se basan en la fe? 

—No particularmente. 

La respuesta de Castiel le resultó irónico a Benny, un ángel sin fe, con esto ya lo vio todo, no se perdió el silbido asombrado de Emma. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando vieron como una hoja era levantada por el viento de una manera que no parecía natural y siguieron su camino alzando sus cabezas, allí vieron la razón de su errático movimiento, la tan famosa grieta interdimensional.

—Seres de poca fe —acusó Benny a los otros. 

—¿Qué demonios? —dijeron Dean y Emma estupefactos viendo cómo está se movía. 

—Está ahí. —Castiel registró como la grieta crecía y palpitaba mientras más se acercaban, dirigió su voz hacia Dean— Está reaccionando a ti. 

Dean asintió al ángel, caminó unos pasos y se remangó su chaqueta hasta el codo. —Bien, ¿listo? Justo como lo planeamos. —Sin perder tiempo Dean se cortó el antebrazo con la cuchilla, realizando el hechizo que habían estado practicado días anteriores para poder llevar el alma de Benny al otro lado. 

—Estoy confiando mucho en ti, hermano.

—Te lo has ganado. —aseguró, ayudando en el corte a Benny, juntando ambas manos en el proceso.

—Te veré en el otro lado. 

—”Conjunti sumus, unum sumus” —Dean recitó el hechizo y Benny fue absorbido por el corte en el brazo, compartiendo así el cuerpo de Dean. 

—Que bueno que a mí me tiene que llevar el ángel —murmuró Emma con una mueca en el rostro, el ritual se vio muy doloroso para el monstruo involucrado. 

El mismo día que Dean se había aprendido el hechizo, también decidieron que Castiel absorbería el alma de Emma, para así mantenerla cerca a su gracia, debido a la ventaja que era la hija de sangre de Dean, ella compartía muchas similitudes haciendo que el viaje fuera suave con ella. Al principio Emma había protestado porque no estaban seguros que el ángel podría pasar por el portal, habían descubierto que Dean no podía soportar más almas, Castiel era su única opción. Dean confiaba en Cas, así que Emma terminó aceptando a regañadientes, aunque muy en el fondo esperó que Dean la hubiese llevado. 

—¿Estás lista, Emma? 

—No, pero no queda de otra, házlo, no me decepciones plumitas —dijo risueña y nerviosa, había comenzado a confiar en Cas, de alguna forma había llegado a comprender la reticencia del ángel al alejarse del cazador, ella ahora también haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, Dean era… agradable.

Tomando las mejillas de Emma, Castiel la envolvió con un poco de su gracia, la luz resplandeciente inundó el rostro de la joven, haciendo que ella regresara al estado natural de su alma, con cierto recelo, la unió hacía si, guardandola en su gracia. Allí Castiel la tranquilizó rodeándola con sus alas, la acarició con la misma ternura y delicadeza de una madre que calmaba a su descendencia tras una agitada noche de sueños pesados. 

—En marcha. 

Castiel siguió a Dean hacia el portal pero pronto sus sentidos angelicales comenzaron a alertarle que algo antiguo y maligno se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Castiel trató de tomar la mano de Dean. 

—Dean, espera… 

De los cielos cayeron leviatanes, quienes venían a interferir con sus planes de huir del Purgatorio, no permitirían que se vayan sin haber pagado por lo que hicieron. Un de ellos tomó a Dean golpeándolo en pleno rostro, haciendo que cayera varios metros por la pendiente de la subida. Mientras tanto Castiel se enfrentó a una pareja de leviatanes, sus golpes no fueron suficientes para contrarrestarlos, estaba siendo amonestado sin compasión y Castiel no se preocupó por él sino por el alma de Emma, protegiéndola sin importar que. Cuando un leviatán estaba a punto de comerse a Castiel, Dean apareció cortándole la cabeza, la otra mujer quiso atacar pero Dean fue rápido con ayuda de Castiel. 

—¡Tenemos que movernos! ¡El portal se está cerrando! —gritó Dean, cuanto más cerca el portal era ruidoso de una manera dolorosa. Castiel y Dean comenzaron a correr entre las peligrosas rocas para alcanzar el portal, Dean volteó a ver a Cas justo cuando este comenzó a resbalar— ¡Cas! ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos! 

—¡No! 

—¡Vamos! ¡Te tengo! ¡Aguanta! —Dean logró sujetar a Cas antes que volviera a resbalar de nuevo, sus piernas atravesaron el pesado portal sin soltar a Cas.

—¡Dean!

—¡Aguanta! —gritó desesperado entre el ruido y los peligros aún cerca de ellos, no iba a perderlo de nuevo, con un último esfuerzo Dean empujó a Castiel hacia su cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo, el ángel cayó en su pecho, fue lo último que observó antes que todo se volviera negro. 

•••

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron y fue recibido por un cielo salpicado de estrellas, lo segundo que vio es que estaba rodeado de árboles y lo tercero fue a su ángel que yacía a su costado inconsciente, aún fuera para el mundo. Dean se le acercó tocando su cara y le sacudió llamándolo por su nombre, a los pocos segundos Castiel abrió los ojos mirando directamente a Dean. 

—¿Logramos salir?

—Ya lo creo que sí —Dean le sonrió y se agachó rápido para brindarle un beso de la emoción antes de ser interrumpido, se separaron poniéndose de pie, escuchando el sonido de unas voces seguido de movimientos bruscos — Cas, ¿Dónde estamos? 

Castiel cerró los ojos arrugando su ceño por unos segundos —A 100 millas dentro de Maine. 

—Mierda, eso es bastante lejos. 

—Parece que este es una área de campamento —dijo el ángel, moviendo su cuerpo hacia donde el ruido se había escuchado. 

—¿Tienes suficiente mojo para sacarnos de aquí o debo robarles a esos pobres bastardos y largarnos de aquí? 

—¿A dónde debemos ir?

—Clayton, Luisana. En el antiguo cementerio de la ciudad, es donde está el cuerpo de Benny —justo al mencionar el nombre, el brazo de Dean comenzó a arder, un silbido de dolor salió de sus labios— ¡Oh vamos Benny! deja de ser una perra. 

—Aun tengo suficiente gracia para dar un viaje sin alertar al cielo. 

—A la ciudad Cas, necesito quitarme esta ropa de mierda y a ti no te vendría mal un arreglo, créeme. 

Castiel entrecerró los ojos ofendido, pero asintió tocando la frente de Dean, el sonido del batir de sus alas resonó un instante y al siguiente, los dos estaban en Clayton, en el patio trasero de una casa. El lugar era un condominio recién construido donde varios inmuebles seguían estando en venta, esto trajo recuerdos a Dean donde se enfrentaron a una maldición de la tierra. 

—Los dueños todavía no se han asentado pero tiene lo básico disponible. 

—Wow, ¿cómo sabías eso? —preguntó Dean. 

—Soy un ángel. 

Dean rodó los ojos caminando hacia la puerta trasera, estaba cerrada e iba a abrirla cuando Castiel usó sus poderes forzando la cerradura, emitió un largo suspiró entrando al recinto, encontrando un sin fin de cajas, para su alegría estaban etiquetadas. Dean cogió unos pantalones más una camisa junto a otros artículos y productos de cuidado personal. 

—Pido la ducha primero —mencionó Dean cogiendo una toalla y subió al segundo piso sin mirar atrás. 

Castiel tan solo lo observó hasta que desapareció en el baño. Se quedó sentado en uno de los sillones que estaba en la sala, fácilmente podía limpiar su imagen con sus poderes, pero estaría vistiendo la misma ropa y no quería seguir usando la del centro psiquiátrico, se puso de pie y rebuscó entre el montón de cajas algún traje, encontró uno y lo ajustó al tamaño de su cuerpo, tomó un par de zapatos junto con ropa interior nueva y se fue al baño del primer piso que no notó Dean. 

Castiel examinó la ducha, la cómoda bañera, algunos espejos y el blanco inmaculado de las paredes, despacio se desvistió, permitiéndose la indulgencia de tomar una ducha como lo hacían los humanos, de alguna forma disfrutó del agua fría sin querer interrumpir el baño caliente de Dean. Sondeó su cuerpo humano en busca de heridas mal curadas y las arregló una a una, cuando procedió a buscar heridas en su forma angelical fue interrumpido por un tirón, se trataba del alma de Emma, tirando de él por atención, no fue algo intrusivo, no como los leviatanes que habían estado en su cuerpo, era más suave, Castiel arrastró sus alas de nuevo hacia el alma de la joven, aparentemente le gustaba sentirse envuelta en sus plumas, y tras volar se habían retirado de ella. Castiel sonrió un poco, le recordó cuando habían nuevos ángeles y exigían confort hasta ser liberados para su nueva asignación. Antes de ser ascendido a comandante había estado ayudando a la unidad de los nuevos, cuidándolos hasta su maduración pero ocurrió la guerra en el cielo cuando Lucifer se reveló haciendo que varios de sus hermanos murieran por separarse en bandos, Dios ganó y encerró a Lucifer en una jaula permanente en el infierno, luego se marchó dejando a sus hijos, no hubo más ángeles. 

Tras terminar la ducha, Castiel secó su cuerpo y con una última mirada a su reflejo desapareció su barba y el exceso de cabello que había dejado crecer naturalmente. Se puso la ropa limpia ajustandola a su gusto, miró su gabardina que estaba en el suelo y la arregló en un parpadeo, dejándola como nueva. Vio su imagen en el espejo una vez más y por fin se sintió más como él mismo, como el ángel que salvó a Dean Winchester del infierno aunque le faltaba la corbata, Castiel buscaría una después.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Castiel a un Dean que estaba bajando las escaleras mientras se sacaba los cabellos. 

—Mierda… —Un poco tímido Castiel le sonrió, lo que no esperó fue que Dean cogiera de su gabardina para besarle los labios tan intensamente como lo había hecho allá en el Purgatorio— Te ves jodidamente bien, babe.

—Tú también... te ves bien, Dean —la voz profunda de Cas hizo eco en los sensibles oídos del humano, mandando un provocativo escalofrío por su cuerpo, los dedos de Castiel acariciaron las mejillas pecosas, recordando cómo las arregló una a una cuando sacó a Dean del infierno, había una creencia de que las pecas son besos de ángeles, de algún modo con Dean fue cierto. 

—Nah, yo me veo normal —contradijo Dean un poco apenado. 

—Dean, tu alma como tu forma física son atractivas para mí.

—Uh, sabes cómo hacer sonrojar a un chico, Cas —rió más relajado, todo comenzaba a estar en marcha. — Tenemos trabajo que hacer. 

Asintiendo Castiel se separó de Dean y comenzaron a buscar las herramientas que necesitarían para el viaje, necesitaban recuperar el cuerpo de Benny y el de Emma. Dean metió todo en una mochila, robó algunos objetos de valor para empeñarlos, una vez terminado todo, se quedó sentado junto a Castiel en el sofá de la casa, sus párpados se querían cerrar pero se forzó a abrirlos. Tenían que irse ahora mismo para no perder el tiempo pero era como si todo el peso de sobrevivir en el Purgatorio por fin había caído en sus hombros, era solo que temía que si cerraba los ojos nuevamente estaría en ese agujero, sin salida, sin Cas. 

—Deberías descansar, Dean —pidió viéndole preocupado. 

—No, debemos… 

Castiel negó con la cabeza tomando su mano. —Solo cierra tus ojos hasta que el sol vuelva a salir, tú y yo vamos a estar bien, me quedaré aquí cuidándote… ¿como en los viejos tiempos?

La risa de Dean fue pequeña.

—Aún no soporto la idea de tenerte mirándome mientras duermo, es raro Cas, pero...está vez, creo que realmente lo necesito.

Con el pesar del sueño en sus ojos se acomodó en el regazo del ángel y cerró los ojos, los últimos rastros de consciencia registraron los dedos de Castiel acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

 

••• 

—Espero que estés ahí, hijo de perra —expresó el humano frente a la tumba sin nombre, Castiel se quedó viéndole desde donde estaba apoyado. 

Él se encontraba conforme, no había permitido que Cas lo ayude, quería hacerlo solo. Por lo tanto se quedó en silencio observando el atardecer del cielo, podía vislumbrar las primeras estrellas, y recordó cómo una vez Chuck le contó que ellas fueron inspiradas por los ángeles, que cada uno de ellos era como una estrella incandescente que brillaba en el firmamento, que podrían ser tan bellas pero tan peligrosas cuanto más te acercabas a una. Difuminó sus pensamientos, sintiéndose observado por esos ojos azules, sin más recitó el hechizo que traería de vuelta al vampiro. 

—Wow, eso fue rápido —mencionó al ver a vampiro en carne y hueso. 

—No gracias a ti —habló la criatura dirigiendo una mirada a Castiel mientras saludaba con una sonrisa dentuda.

—No hay de que. ¿Todo está funcionando? 

—Suficientemente bien. Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? —el vampiro dirigió la pregunta a los otros dos. 

—Lo que hablamos, supongo —respondió Dean. 

—Entonces este es el adiós. 

—Mantén tu nariz limpia, Benny. ¿Me oyes? —advirtió señalando al hombre que confío su vida y la de sus compañeros. Nunca pensó encontrar a un monstruo como este— Está es tu segunda oportunidad. 

—Lo hicimos hermano, no puedo creerlo —el sonido de la voz de Benny contaba una característica que antes no habían escuchado, la alegría, incluso se atrevió a darle una palmada grande a Castiel que le correspondió incómodo. 

Los tres se separaron dejando al vampiro en una avenida concurrida, mientras ellos se dirigieron en sentido contrario, necesitaban vender los objetos robados, obtener dinero y así poder contactar a su hermano, lo cual fue inútil porque el chico no contestaba a ninguno de los números, cuando desistió se dirigieron hacia Seattle, Washington donde supuestamente estaba Emma, no sabía cómo se había encargado su hermano de ella porque en ese instante no pudo hacerlo. Por ende, cuando al fin pudieron arribar a su destino, desenterró el lugar donde la habían dejado, sorprendiendose por encontrar una caja de madera llena de cenizas y no un cuerpo. 

—¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer ahora? El hechizo no funciona si no tiene un cuerpo intacto… —Gruñó mientras despotricaba contra la tierra viendo lo que quedaba de su hija. 

—Dean… encontraremos la manera. Siempre la encontramos.

—¿Cómo? El único lugar donde podíamos averiguar algo está perdido y Sammy no contesta sus llamadas… Ni siquiera sé si está vivo… 

—Lamento no ser de ayuda. Los sellos enoquianos que les puse hace tiempo siguen vigentes y es imposible localizarlo si él no inicia el contacto… 

—Maldición —Dean se puso de pie sacudiendo toda la tierra que estaba en su ropa. Se pasó la mano por la cara angustiado mientras pensaba que podrían hacer a continuación— Mira, primero vamos a una de nuestras casas de seguridad, desde allí podríamos averiguar dónde está Sammy, haré unas cuantas llamadas, conozco un par de cazadores que nos tendrán información. —el mayor tan sólo asintió.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Whitefish, Montana.

Castiel tomó del hombro del cazador y tras un parpadeo estaban afuera del refugio de Rufus. El mayor de los hermanos tenía el rostro revuelto, no podía quejarse, Cas estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero estaba seguro que esas teletransportaciones le pasarían factura en poco tiempo.  
Resignado, siguió los pasos del ángel, se adentraron y notaron que el sitio estaba amueblado, lo cual era signo de que Sam estuvo allí aunque el polvo en su superficie indicaba que el lugar había sido dejado hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no era una causa perdida. Dean avanzó hacia la mesa que poseía un montón de libros esparcidos en su superficie y comenzó a buscar algún otra pista que los lleve al paradero de Sam. 

—Parece que estuvo haciendo algunos casos —murmuró Dean leyendo momentáneamente el título de un libro —Rastrearé algunos de ellos. Voy a hacer unas llamadas —se levantó dejando la mesa hacia dentro de la cabaña y notó que la cocina estaba más arreglada, luego vio el dormitorio principal que tenía una cama mediana tapada con una sábana— Creo que podemos quedarnos por hoy aquí, ¿qué te parece, Cas?

—No tengo inconvenientes, aún necesitas descansar y quiero quedarme a tu lado. —confesó Castiel desde el marco de la puerta, parpadeó absorbiendo esa información, sonrió enternecido, el chico podía derretirlo con unas simples palabras amables y realmente no entendía por qué un ángel del cielo seguía con él, no lo merecía. Pero no iba a quejarse, esto era algo bueno dentro de todo la mierda que ha pasado en los últimos años. Aunque estaría mintiendo si no estaba pensando que el otro zapato cayera muy pronto. 

—¿Cómo está Emma? —le dijo en cambio, ignorando el rojo de sus orejas. 

—Ella está bien, la mayor parte del tiempo está dormida aunque si retiro mis alas empieza a inquietarse y ponerse muy nerviosa. 

—¿Tus alas? 

—Le agrada el calor de mis alas, Dean. Cuando la tomé en mi cuerpo la protegí con ellas, sin embargo al hacer uso de las mismas, no le gustó que estas se alejen. — profesó en una disimulada sonrisa— Parece que es un rasgo muy familiar. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Cuando tomé tu alma y la saqué del infierno te puse en el mismo lugar que ella, y al tener que regresar tu alma a tu cuerpo reconstruido, no quisiste apartarte. —frunció el ceño agregando— pero debo ser honesto, yo tampoco quería... dejarte y no lo había entendido esa vez. Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. 

Tanto para cambiar el tema y Castiel le sale con esa información, definitivamente ahora se podía decir que se encontraba completamente rojo. 

—Cas, viejo... no puedes decir esas cosas sin esperar consecuencias.

—¿Cuáles consecuencias? 

Castiel inclinó su cabeza preguntándose a qué se refería, Dean no lo dejó pensar mucho cuando se acercó a su espacio personal tomándole el rostro y así besarlo. Su ángel respondió luego de la sorpresa poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Tan pronto cuando la unión arrasó el aire en sus pulmones se separó momentáneamente para comenzar de nuevo un beso más dulce y suave, comenzando a descender por su cuello, logrando sacar pequeños jadeos, eso hizo sonreír a Dean. 

Entre muestras de afecto comenzó a llevarlo hacia la cama, quitándole la gabardina y el traje demasiado formal que parecía su segunda piel, se separó apurado evitando sonreír cuando tiró de la sabana que cubría del polvo la cama, antes de regresar rápido a profundizar un beso en los labios ya rojos y marcados, empujó suave, cayendo entre caricias para al fin posicionarse encima de él.

Castiel estaba perdido, la teoría y la práctica eran diferentes en la ejecución, porque nunca había experimentado esa clase de sensaciones que inundaban su recipiente, tuvo oportunidades no tomadas, cuando fue Emmanuel, su matrimonio había sido casto en todo momento, el beso de Meg pecaminoso e intenso no se comparaba a esta clase de emoción que burbujeaba en su interior. Hester tenía razón, al sacar a Dean del infierno él se perdió, pero esto era correcto, sabía que era más que correcto, porque ser tocado y amado de esta manera, lo valía cada segundo. 

Los dedos hábiles de Dean comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, mientras le robaba el aliento besando la piel desnuda que se asomaba tras cada botón que deshacía. Los pequeños espasmos musculares que Castiel hacía eran un golpe directo a la polla de Dean que apretada exigía atención. ¿Cuánto había esperado Dean este momento?

El tiempo era relativo y Cas su universo, no podía estimar una medida, parecía toda una vida cuando probablemente fue unos cuantos años que tardó en darse cuenta que sentía más que amistad por su ángel, ahora buscaba la forma de compensar cada minuto perdido, cada segundo por levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos labios entreabiertos, el brillo en esos ojos nebulosos junto a las sonrojadas mejillas, esto le provocó una sonrisa. Elevándose para tomar el rostro que parecía un lienzo entre sus dedos, acariciando el pómulo ridículamente tierno antes de hundirse de nuevo en esos labios cual fuente de agua que necesitaba para sobrevivir. 

—Cas, ¿se siente bien?...

—Sí…

—¿Seguimos?, ¿qué te gustaría ahora? —indagó, encontrando más que agradable la voz ronca y necesitada del angel.

—Te quiero a ti... —pidió, mientras entre cerraba los ojos al delinear con un dedo los labios del cazador —Quiero saber por qué mis hermanos se juntaron con humanos y eligieron caer...

Una pequeña mueca de triunfo se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios, jalando al ángel para acomodarlo entre sus piernas de espaldas hacia él, con rapidéz se quitó su propia camisa lanzándolo a distancia, haciendo casi lo mismo con Cas pero con más calma, dejó caer la tela por los hombros del moreno, besando la línea de sus músculos, desde el hombro por el inicio de su columna, hasta llegar y marcar su omóplato en una suave mordida, las manos de Dean se colaron entre la tela caída, acariciando sus costados hasta detenerse en sus pezones, donde sus dedos los delinearon sabiendo que sería un punto de placer y en efecto, Castiel aferró sus manos en los antebrazos de Dean exhalando pequeños jadeos.

Aún libido observó cómo las manos de Dean quitaron el seguro de su cinturón mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, tras unos segundos la tibia mano derecha tomó su miembro eréctil que ya rezumaba gotas pequeñas de semen, haciendo que un gemido gutural saliera de su boca. Sorprendido por su reacción, no sabía que hacer más que removerse entre los brazos ajenos.

— Dean… —Exhaló mordiéndose los labios, bajando la mirada mientras sentía el toque ajeno, este lograba que su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito. Se perdió especialmente cuando las uñas trazaron deliberadamente el prepucio de su sexo en camino de hacerle perder la cabeza. 

Dean se apartó de Castiel no sin antes besarle el hombro. Se agachó para tomar su rostro y tomar de su boca con la suya. 

—Dean… 

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró, deteniendo el siguiente movimiento que había querido hacer, pensó preocupado que lo había empujado demasiado.

—Yo… Ahm, Dean…¿puedo hacer otra cosa?

—Lo que quieras babe… —Con la afirmación y confianza depositada, besó al hombre que le salvó de una vida ciega de propósitos erróneos y lo empujó hacia abajo. Dean lo vio curioso, preguntándose qué haría, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el mayor se encargó de quitarse toda ropa inferior hasta quedar desnudo, él también lo hizo consigo mismo. Apretando sus labios se agachó para tomar con su mano dominante el miembro erecto de Dean, inexperto pero con la información flotando en su mente, comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas con timidez, provocando que el cazador profiriera gruñidos satisfechos, tener al hombre de esta forma le gustó, haciendo que fuera más allá al tomarlo entre sus labios.

—Oh, joder… Cas. ¿D-Dónde aprendiste eso? —Desde su posición Castiel solo lo miró continuando con la boca su tarea de darle placer, encorvó la lengua haciendo sutiles movimientos, le agradaba la voz ronca del humano, causando que quisiera crear más de esos gruñidos, con poco control hundió se hundió en torno a su tamaño, sin querer rozando sus dientes y ahogando su respiración.

—Hey, hey, ¡Cas! —realmente le gustaba, Dios sabía que esos labios serían su perdición pero su ángel parecía desesperado y el pequeño dolorcillo en su glande le afirmaba que tenía que llevar esto con algo de calma. —Tómalo con calma, babe —pidió, llevando una mano a acariciar los revueltos cabellos del mayor. 

Comprendiendo las palabras del cazador asintió en un jadeo, distanciando sus labios un momento para con una mano tomar el pene de Dean, acariciando la parte que no podía cubrir con anterioridad, ahí estaba de nuevo las suaves y discordantes respiraciones ajenas, sumó a esto la otra mano encargándose de ahuecar los testículos, retomando las tímidas lamidas con un cierto ritmo asíncrono, los humanos soportaban fuertes dosis de placer por simples movimientos, él era consciente de que su cuerpo también había reaccionado de esta forma, chupó en un sonido sordo la punta del glande antes de detenerse cuando Dean gruñó entre maldiciones y una sonrisa titubeante —¡Oh, mierda! Si… si sigues con esto, voy a terminar muy pronto.... 

Con un suave sonido liberó el miembro sin detener las demás acciones —Dean, tienes mucho porno en tu laptop, ¿crees que es una clase de problema?... — cuestionó inocente hasta cierto punto.

Una suave risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Dean tras escuchar la confesión de Castiel, nunca creyó que el ángel podía adquirir conocimientos con tan solo ver unos cuantos vídeos porno; sin embargo, aún siendo un consumidor muy activo sabía que el porno no enseñaba lo que era el sexo real, a pesar que podía ser un poco útil si encontrabas el vídeo correcto, por lo tanto alcanzó el rostro de Castiel cuando se sentó encima suyo y lo besó, probándose a sí mismo. Aprovechando la situación bajó sus manos hacia su trasero, juntándose para que sus sexos se comenzaran a frotar, sentir como se apretaban entre sí, aún así no era suficiente por lo que Dean movió su mano hasta la entrada del ángel, con una mirada pidió permiso recibiendo más que complacido un jadeo sonrojado del mayor. Frotó con sus dedos el lugar con cuidado, no haría mucho debido a que no tenían lubricante pero fue sorprendido cuando sintió humedad. 

—¿Qué demo… ¿Cómo?

—Gracia, se que se necesita, Dean. 

—Joder, Cas…

Emocionado pero aceptando la facilidad con las que se estaban dando las cosas, siguió con la misma tarea de frotar el lugar hasta tener la confianza de introducir un dedo, encontrando que el lugar estaba flexible, húmedo y cálido, delineó el borde y continuó palpando hasta meter otro, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras dentro, el beso ahogaba algunos jadeos con murmuraciones que estaba seguro no eran un idioma terrestre, sonrió gustoso, hundiendo su lengua para batallar con la del ángel, aún en la misión de encontrar el punto que haría saltar a Cas, y lo encontró luego de un minutos haciendo que el ángel se retorciera con un gemido gutural encima de su cuerpo, los hombros tensos, el beso ya culminado mientras su rostro yacía entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, podía escuchar su respiración descompasada. Pronto tuvo tres dedos jugueteando en los suaves pliegues, haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran más junto a los temblores del mayor. 

—¿Se siente bien?

—Hmm-hn, sí... —Entre gemidos mal contenidos, arañó los pectorales de Dean cuando sus dedos se retorcieron en su interior, necesitaba algo, el placer que embotaba sus sentidos era un disturbio de adrenalina mal dirigida, su cuerpo reaccionaba en su contra, podía sentir en muchas escalas su sangre agolpándose en su parte baja, su cuerpo que nunca sudaba en ninguna circunstancia ahora pedía a gritos liberar el calor que comenzaba a inundarle, la presión en su miembro así como sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser insoportables, nublado, estaba al borde de gemidos lastimeros que parecían complacer al cazador, dejó que su voz resonara gruesa y ronca, cayendo sobre el cuerpo ajeno entre pequeñas espirales lucidez.

Podía jurar y que se muera Crowley, que tener al ángel encima suyo entre espasmos próximos a un orgasmo, era lo más sexy que había visto en su maldita vida, había estado con muchas mujeres, no había tierra virgen a su paso, pero ahora, el giro que estaba dando la vida era ridículamente glorioso, podía darse por satisfecho y quizá en unos minutos más escuchando los nerviosos gemidos de su ángel, podría correrse sin más, pero eso no estaba en sus planes, acarició suave la espalda ajena, palmeando de forma tranquilizante sus hombros.

—Babe, así, vas bien…

—Dean, Dean… esto es, es… —tartamudeó, causándole una agradable sensación de ternura, sin importarle mucho su propio placer, prefirió encargarse de su ahora no tan amigo, despacio se levantó un poco hacia la cabecera, alzando el peso casi muerto de un tembloroso Castiel, escuchando los gruñidos en queja del moreno pues el roce entre sus pelvis había desaparecido por un instante haciendo que exhalara en alivio, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, gritó su mente, teniendo ante sus ojos el desvanecido cuerpo de su ángel, con una inusual calma, lo sentó encima de sí, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa por los brillosos y profundos ojos azules que ahora tenía frente a frente, solo que esta vez el espacio personal no era necesario.

—Eres realmente sexy, Cas. —habló acariciando los costados del mayor, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno para besar y morder a su paso, sabía que él necesitaba más e iba a dárselo, volvió a dirigir su mano hacia la abandonada entrada, regresando a los circulares movimientos, escuchando de nuevo las quejas ajenas, ya estaba más que preparado, con unos últimos toques en su próstata y la dureza haciendo hincapié entre sus cuerpos, tomó con una mano la dureza del mayor, distrayendo su atención mientras con la otra dirigía su miembro por demás duro hacía la pequeña cavidad, quería preguntar si estaba listo, Dios sabía que él sí, pero no fue necesario, pues el mismo ángel se removió haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran de un golpe, escuchó su voz resonar en el pequeño recinto, el calor golpeando sus sentidos, su polla vibrando en excitación apretado por los húmedos anillos…

—¡Maldición! ¡Cas, Cas! —gruñó fuerte, sabía que el angel había murmurado algo antes de que el lugar resonara en conjunto a ellos, podía decir que había sentido el mundo moverse, pero estaba seguro que no, los vidrios aún estaban intactos, miró algo nublado a su alrededor en un rápido vistazo y solo encontró algunas pertenencias caídas en el suelo, el lugar blanco por los cobertores ahora estaba desordenado, estaba seguro había dejado su arma en la mesa de noche… o eso pensó pero de nuevo el movimiento de entre sus cuerpos lo sacó de su idea, escuchando su nombre de los labios del moreno, despacio comenzó a moverse, tomando de la cadera al ángel mientras bombeaba con la otra mano su miembro, despacio dio una pequeña estocada entrando y saliendo, comenzando un sutil vaivén que hizo que Castiel mitigara sus sensaciones con su gracia, ahora podía verlo, pequeñas franjas de luz que saltaban por la habitación, volvió a probar, sacando su polla de entre la goteante entrada para volver a entrar de un golpe, observando como a su alrededor los objetos vibraban y la lámpara del techo se movía, Cas realmente era maravilloso, con esta información dejada a un lado, rezó porque nada se moviera demasiado, manteniendo el ritmo de sus estocadas, escuchó el sonido de sus bolas chocando contra el trasero del mayor, gustoso incrementó la velocidad, sintiendo los dedos ajenos clavarse en sus brazos, los suaves jadeos ahogados entre gemidos que soltaba mientras se retorcía, Dios...si esto seguía asi el también terminaría antes de tiempo. 

—Dean, ¡Dean!… —lo escuchó gritar, haciendo que hasta los vellos de su nuca se erizaran en un placer culposo, maldito ángel del señor, estaba realmente jodido, se mordió los labios acomodándose mejor, logrando que su polla encontrará el lugar exacto donde Castiel comenzó a perder el juicio, lo sintió tensarse, ajustando su interior y envolviendo su miembro en un cálido apretón, gimió en unisón a él, viendo como parecía perder el equilibrio hacia adelante, despacio soltó el miembro entre sus dedos, para llevar sus manos hacia la espalda del ángel, brindándole nuevamente confort, continuando las penetraciones con algo de dificultad mientras besaba su frente y buscaba sus labios, formando un beso que rápidamente este correspondió, estuvo acariciando la curva de su cuello, bajando en caricias por sus hombros hasta llegar a la base de los omóplatos, tocó apenas la zona cuando los vidrios de la única ventana en ese cuarto se rompieron, Castiel profirió un salmo entre quejidos y su cuerpo comenzó a removerse en espasmos que acunaron el placer ya recibido en cada estocada, decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor, volviendo a sumergir sus manos en esa zona, pudiendo palpar algo que hace rato no había sentido, estaba casi seguro que eran plumas…

—¡Dean! por favor, Dean...ahí, ahí… —pidió poco elocuente, tartamudeando, Dean había encontrado un punto que el mismo no estaba seguro que sería posible, de alguna forma sus alas estaban dejando un plano inconexo con el de esta realidad, aún así los dedos del cazador estaban brindando una caricia en sus plumas causando que estuviera a punto de perder absolutamente todo poder sobre sí, entre quejidos lastimeros se apegó más al cuerpo del hombre, mordiendo sus labios al culminar el beso, esto fue como un clic en la mente del mayor de los Winchester, quien no tardó en unir cabos recordando retazos de las alas del ángel que hacían presencia cuando dejaba su poder fluir, una pequeña mueca se formó en los bordes de sus labios, casi una sonrisa que podía deslumbrar su mente entre la pesadez de su cuerpo y la necesidad de correrse dentro de Cas.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, volviendo a palpar la zona, podía sentir que estas se extendían en longitud, pero ni siquiera pensó en investigar más, pues estaba mandando ondas de placer haciendo que el mayor respondiera solo con palabras sin sentido, estaba balbuceando y el no entendía ni la mitad, sólo reconocía su nombre de entre cada oración, tomando una clara decisión consciente de que estaba al borde de perder todo sentido, comenzó a pulsar la zona central entre sus omóplatos, mandando esas descargas que hacían resonar el cuarto, no tardó mucho en perderse entre gemidos y toques, volviendo a mover sus caderas marcando un ritmo más fuerte, adentrando su miembro con algo de fuerza en cada estocada, las piernas de castiel parecían desvanecerse aún de rodillas en la cama, llevó una mano a su cadera, aumentando el ritmo en ambas acciones, sintió el viento de un aleteo y el característico sonido de cuando el mayor aparecía, pequeños atisbos de luces filtrándose en la habitación, no necesitó más cuando su propio orgasmo hizo eco en su mente, y sintió su polla doler antes de correrse gritando el nombre del ángel cuando este mismo convulsionó entre sus brazos, viniendose en medio de ambos, gimiendo y sollozando.

 

Los minutos pasaron entre el sonido resonante de su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, podía escuchar los jadeos en cada bocanada de aire que Castiel inhalaba, despejó los mojados cabellos de su frente, sintiendo todo el peso desplomado encima suyo, se sentía bien, demasiado bien…

—¿Cas?—llamó dudoso, podía verlo descansar con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sí Dean? —lo escuchó preguntar, parecía estar más tranquilo, con calma, se giró un poco haciendo que el peso recayera en la cama, pero aún así aún sujetándolo a su lado. 

—Eso que sentí… todo el show de luces, uh, me preguntaba…

—No lo sé —respondió sincero, alzando el rostro para entregar la mirada azulada hacia un humano totalmente perplejo —¿Te...molesta?

—Para nada, fue, ¡Wow!, Cas es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. —acotó, sin saber si ruborizarse por la información o tan solo aceptarla, miró su mano un instante más, donde sus dedos habían palpado las alas del mayor, y volvió a intentar la hazaña recorriendo la columna ajena.

—Lo siento Dean, ya no están...pero podemos intentar que las toques la siguiente oportunidad. —murmuró inocente y satisfecho de haber complacido al cazador, causando que el humano rompiera en una suave carcajada, Cas era increíble, no podría haber pedido más, con esta idea, besó los labios ya rojizos, esta vez en un simple roce de cariño. 

•••

Se tomaron un día de descanso, entre jugueteos y el placer de ser libres del purgatorio, asimilando la idea de que ahora forjaban más que una amistad, y al parecer era algo de mutuo acuerdo, esa misma tarde Dean hacía unas llamadas cuando Castiel se percató que en todo el día el alma de Emma no había mostrado alguna señal, preocupado comenzó a sondear su interior y descubrió que su alma no estaba en el lugar que la había puesto, alarmado comenzó a buscar en todo su cuerpo en el plano angelical, se quedó estupefacto cuando la encontró en el lugar menos esperado. Aquello era imposible… palpó al área y casi tuvo un pequeño susto, ahondó un poco y se encontró que de alguna manera el alma de Emma se había unido a un racimo de su gracia, generando una gestación consolidada por su misma humanidad que inconsciente latía con su misión de vivir, todo esto fomentado ante la unión que tuvieron él con Dean. 

Aún buscaban una forma para recuperar a Emma y no habían encontrado una solución vigente, esto era inesperado pero totalmente concluyente, frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos ante la idea. 

—Hey Cas, ya sé dónde podríamos buscar a Sammy —entró Dean a la habitación donde el ángel parecía perdido en un punto inexacto —su último caso sucedió hace dos meses en Lawrence, allí ayudó a un viejo amigo nuestro con un problema con ghouls. Aparentemente no está solo, él estaba con un hombre y un corgi —el cazador suspiró amargado tras lo último —Espero que el maldito perro no haya arruinado mi auto —detuvo su diatriba cuando no escuchó respuesta alguna del ángel así que levantó la vista cuando guardó su celular— ¿Cas? ¿sucede algo?

—Emma está de vuelta. 

—¿Qué?... ¿encontraste algo?, no te estoy siguiendo…

Castiel lanzó una sonrisa muy inquietante para los ojos de Dean que aún no entendía.

—Creo que si te lo muestro lo entenderás mejor. 

Aún preguntándose qué quería decir, Dean fue sorprendido cuando el ángel se acercó hacia él y tomó su rostro con una mano, iba a quejarse si era alguno de esos trucos con su mojo pero el conocimiento rebosó en su mente en pocos segundos y allí supo cómo Emma había vuelto a ellos. Aún sin apartar la mano, Dean la tomó con la suya ensimismado.

—Bromeas, es una broma… —parpadeó, alejándose un poco para cavilar la idea, su hija, la amazona lengua larga que habían cuidado desde su encuentro ahora era una pequeña luz en… bajó la mirada un instante hacía donde debería comenzar a formarse un bebé en Cas, aunque estaba alucinando con esa idea al volver sus ojos hacía arriba, no pudo negar que un calorcito se había instalado en sus emociones, no le resultaba grotesco o hilarante, al contrario, la mirada de Cas y la ilusión se hicieron uno, causando un alocado sentir de felicidad.

—No es una broma Dean, ¿no es esto lo que estábamos buscando?

—Sí… —Dean soltó una carcajada pequeña. antes de pasar sus manos por su rostro, frotando sus ojos en una muestra de alegría mal contenida— ella realmente es una Winchester ¿no?, pequeña escurridiza...—sonrió imaginando lo que sería y el cómo se lo diría a Sam… — Oye Cas, pero ahora ella también es tuya.

—Es nuestra, Dean. Es la segunda oportunidad que habías estado buscando… te lo dije, mereces cosas buenas. 

Fin…?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído está historia~
> 
> Tenemos planeado una continuación + algunas escenas extras, pero, eso será para una próxima ocasión (la cual no tardará demasiado)


End file.
